In the past, users seeking access to remotely located properties, such as renters seeking to rent vacation properties, or other types of properties for various periods of time, would need to reserve a property, and then visit a management company in order to obtain a key to access the property. The user would then proceed to the remotely located property. This necessitated the management company being open for extended periods of time to accommodate the users of the rental property. This also necessitated the users physically visiting the management company, which often times is remotely located from the desired property being rented, and, then travelling to the desired property being rented.
Accordingly, in the past, there were generally at least two steps required to obtain access to a rental property. These included the initial step of the user and property management company communicating for the purposes of reserving the rental property a number of days in advance and for a predetermined period of time, and, the second step of the user physically visiting the management company to obtain a means of access to the property. This involves a number of interactions between the user and the management company increasing the inefficiency, cost and inconvenience for both the user and the property management company.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method to facilitate gaining access to remotely located properties. There is also a need in the art for a system and method to facilitate property management companies managing properties separated by greater distances in a wider geographic region.